


The Blue (Joyce Liked It So)

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue (Joyce Liked It So)

The Blue (Joyce liked it so)****

Three days later, the sweater is put _half_ on… then placed back in the drawer. Willow grabs the red instead, and heads to class.

It _almost_ gets worn two weeks later, when Willow goes out for coffee.

It's _nearly_ the sweater Willow picks to wrap tenderly around her bewildered-and-blank lover. But she hesitates, then chooses another.

It sits in the drawer until, later, Willow empties everything onto the floor, and starts packing them into boxes. The red is packed, and the purple, the fuzzy yellow, the stripey yellow-and-orange.

But the blue is laid aside, left there, and never worn again.


End file.
